


Baby, don't worry

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and his partner discover what they want from each other. This is a companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3303311/chapters/7214276">Days Without Nights.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> ...because you ain't alone.
> 
> This is the sexytimes for [Days Without Nights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3303311). It takes place directly after Chapter 32. I decided to post this little interlude separately to keep the T rating on the main story. If you're not reading that, you can maybe still enjoy this as a PWP.
> 
> The title comes from a line in the song, '[Signs of Love,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8TP8rFATkU)' keeping with the theme of Days Without Nights, I suppose, hehe.
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/22231.html)

Souji woke up from sunlight streaming into his eyes between the window's open blinds. He blinked and smiled to himself as he roused into full wakefulness—Yosuke was still asleep. He stayed there in bed, holding his friend close from behind, playing the role of the big spoon. He liked cuddling, hadn't had anyone to do it with in a long time, so this was nice.

When Yosuke stirred in his arms, Souji told him a quiet, "Good morning," and the man twitched in surprise.

"Souji...?" he whispered, taking stock of the fact that he was in his bedroom—and that Souji's arms were around him.

"You fell asleep on the couch," Souji explained, "so I brought you in here."

Yosuke took a moment to process that. "I'm sorr—"

"Don't say it," Souji interrupted. He hugged his friend a little tighter. "I want to be here with you." He pressed his nose against the back of Yosuke's neck.

Yosuke relaxed in his arms and was quiet for a long time. "What happens now?" he finally whispered.

"That's up to you," Souji replied. His lips brushed against the skin of Yosuke's neck while he spoke. "We can take it slow. We can do nice things for each other, share a kiss here and there, until it turns into something more."

Yosuke found his hand and slowly hugged it to his chest. "That's cute... I can, like, bring you flowers. What kind would you want, partner? Or would you rather have candy? Or..."

Souji smiled against his neck. He leaned forward until he was whispering right into Yosuke's ear. "We could do that... Or... I could kiss you hard right now, and we'll find out where it goes." He paused to let his words sink in. "Yosuke," he added, "don't be shy about what you want. We've known each other for a long time. There's no need to be afraid."

"What I want..." Yosuke repeated. 

A short time later, Yosuke rolled over until they were face to face and gazing into each others' eyes. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Yosuke moved in and pressed his lips to Souji's. It was a chaste kiss, more of a test than anything, so Souji smiled into it with a soft murmur and moved his lips, letting him know that this was a good start. 

When they separated, Yosuke had on a sweet, almost shy smile. It prompted Souji to kiss him with soft kisses over and over again, and when he lingered in one, he was delighted to find Yosuke's tongue pressing between his lips, seeking permission, and Souji let him in. Moments later, he felt Yosuke set a hand on his side, and soon it was softly squeezing his skin while they made out.

Souji tugged the hem of Yosuke's undershirt and helped him take it off, glad he'd already shed his own dress shirt last night before joining him in the bed. They didn't go right back to kissing after that; Yosuke paused to run his fingers over Souji's exposed abdomen, feeling his muscles and tracing his scars all the way up to his chest. He poked at his pecs, and then paused, looking a bit embarrassed about that, perhaps forgetting that he wouldn't have squishy breasts. When he thumbed one of his nipples, Souji shivered despite himself. 

"Hey, Souji...?" Yosuke said quietly, still trailing fingers down his chest.

Souji continued to smile softly at him. "Yeah?"

"I..." Yosuke swallowed. "I love you."

Souji almost pointed out that he'd already said that last night, but the vulnerable look on Yosuke's face in that moment stopped him. "Y-yeah," he said thickly instead. "I know. I love you too, all right? So please don't worry."

He moved in and kissed Yosuke again, trying to ignore how the man was blinking away water welling up in his eyes. That tender confession must have meant a lot to him. Souji was happy to hear it again, too, and to say it himself. He wanted to be part of Yosuke's life, to be part of his family, to love him and be loved by him.

He pushed his tongue into Yosuke's mouth, steadying his partner's head by twisting fingers into his short hair. He could tell Yosuke was happy by the sounds he made. It was rather adorable. He could almost stay here all day and do this with him. Well, at least until Kicchan woke up, anyway.

Yosuke drew away to whisper, "I want you so much."

Souji tilted his head and adopted a playful smile. "I'm yours."

At that, Yosuke pressed forward, kissing him hard until he was pushed onto his back. Souji made a pleased sound of his own and pulled Yosuke firmly on top of him. He enjoyed the weight of his partner there, enjoyed the warmth of Yosuke's belly on his own. Yosuke wasn't muscular or anything, but he wasn't completely out of shape, and when Souji told him he was attractive, it wasn't a lie.

"You... you think I'm hot?" Yosuke asked, pushing up enough to see his partner's whole face.

"Maybe a little skinny," Souji teased, "but yeah. You're a good-looking man. I noticed that even before, well, before you confessed."

"I'm good-looking?"

Souji lifted his head up to kiss him on the cheek. "You look great."

While Yosuke beamed down at him and assured him that he was 'really hot, too, partner,' Souji trailed his hands down Yosuke's sides. Soon he'd reached his goal and cupped Yosuke's crotch through his boxers. 

Now Yosuke was blushing and blinking dazedly at him. "P-partner..." He swallowed again. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll take care of you," Souji promised. He gently pushed Yosuke back until he was the one lying down on his back on the bed. Sitting in the space between Yosuke's legs, Souji reached out and teased the man's bulge through the cloth and was amused at how quickly it grew until it was tenting the fabric. Souji unbuttoned the flap, and Yosuke released a light sigh when he freed the erection by tugging the boxers down. Wordlessly, Yosuke shifted on the bed to completely remove them from the picture—and soon Souji held his hardness in his hands. 

Souji handled him with care, noting how his breathing hitched and how his eyes focused and unfocused. Souji was sure that he was the first person to touch Yosuke like this outside of his wife, and there was something sweet about that. Souji was almost envious of him, because he couldn't pretend to be that innocent.

"Do you want me to...?" Yosuke's eyes roved down to Souji's crotch, noting that Souji was straining his own briefs.

Souji answered by bending down and kissing Yosuke's belly. He trailed kisses downward until he reached the cock in his hands. He kissed all the way down the shaft, left a lingering kiss on the head, and stopped there, contemplating his next move. While he thought, he curled his fingers around the shaft and slowly began to stroke him.

Yosuke gasped, his whole body shivering on the bed from his partner's touch. "Souji, ah, I can't believe you're doing this..." 

"Why not?" he asked. "You know that I... that I've dated boys."

"I... I know..." Yosuke sighed, a heavy sigh that bespoke of regret. "Souji... Do you remember that first time you told me you had a boyfriend?" When Souji didn't answer, he continued. "I'd ended up asking you if it was Kanji or one of his Shadow's friends... I was really mean about it, wasn't I?"

"You were probably jealous," Souji murmured. He began to milk precum from the head of Yosuke's cock and smear it down the shaft. "And didn't realize it at the time."

"S-stop..." Yosuke moaned. "I'm t-trying to talk here..." 

"Don't need to say anything." Souji glanced up from his work to smile at him. "I forgive you."

Yosuke grabbed his pre-slicked hand and held it in place, stopping it from stroking. "I-I didn't want to believe... that a guy could make you happy." 

Souji gently pried Yosuke's hand away. "Believe it, Yosuke," he said, and then he bent down and put his mouth around the man's cock.

Yosuke sharply took in his breath, and his legs twitched, knocking against his partner's body. Souji worked his tongue around the crown, lapping up the slightly salty precum. At the same time, he kept his hands moving, one caressing the skin of Yosuke's thigh and roaming at times to his backside, the other sometimes working at the base of the shaft or simply brushing through the hair around his balls to tickle them. 

Fingers tangled in Souji's hair, grasping and twisting but never tugging, and Souji murmured his appreciation around the dick in his mouth, which rewarded him with a long moan from his partner, a sound that went directly south—he was getting worked up himself, but he'd worry about that later. Right now, the focus was Yosuke.

He had most of the hot and throbbing thing in his mouth now, and as he was about to bob his way down further, Yosuke's hips bucked up, forcing another inch or so into his throat. Souji coughed and pulled off, and Yosuke immediately apologized. "S-sorry, partner!"

Souji worked his jaw to get the scratchy cough feeling out of his throat.

"A-are you all right?" Yosuke asked after a moment of watching him.

"Yeah," Souji replied. He shrugged. "It happens." He swallowed his spit and licked his swollen lips, noting with some delight how intently Yosuke was staring at him. He wiped his mouth, and then slowly, teasingly, made his way back down to the cock and began sucking at the tip.

Yosuke whimpered at him to keep going, and he felt fingernails digging into his shoulder; Souji could tell the man was trying hard not to buck into him again, and that was nice. Who knew that Yosuke would be such a gentle lover?

Souji worked his way down, tongue and lips and hands always moving, but when Yosuke gasped that he was getting close, he pulled off. 

Yosuke blinked muzzily at him, his mouth open and panting. "W-why did you stop...?" he whined.

Souji squeezed his thigh. "I won't leave you hanging," he promised. "Where do you keep the condoms and lube?" 

Yosuke stared at him for several moments until the question sank in. He waved a hand at the nightstand. "T-top drawer. Left side, way in the back."

Still teasing the skin of his friend's thigh, Souji reached over to open the drawer, fishing through it with one hand. His face contorted in concentration as he searched, but he didn't manage to find what he needed.

"In the very back," his partner murmured.

Souji let go of him to search with both hands. After a bit of a struggle, he finally discovered the items behind a jewelry box that was wedged into the drawer. He made a triumphant sound when he set them on the nightstand.

"Sorry about the security," Yosuke murmured, "but Ki-kun almost found them once..."

Souji laughed lightly at the thought. "That must've been awkward," he remarked, wishing he'd been there. If the boy was just a few years older, the incident could have been made into a good lesson for him.

He began to free the condom from its packaging, but he was hindered by the way the mattress shifted under him. Yosuke had pulled himself into a sitting position. "Hey, Souji...?" 

Souji faced him, noting that he was swaying a little from the lightheadedness of his arousal. "Yeah?"

"Can I... can I touch you?" 

Souji took Yosuke's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it, and then guided it to his bulge. Yosuke teased it through the cotton of his briefs for a short time, and then pulled the elastic hem back and pulled him out. While Yosuke was locked on the sight, Souji pulled his briefs the rest of the way off, and then he grabbed onto Yosuke's sides to steady himself while the man was touching him. Yosuke stroked from the base up, palming his head and making him suppress a needy whimper. No one had touched him in a while, either, truth be told. 

Yosuke played with him using both hands, curiously watching how he responded. "Never touched another guy before..." he murmured. "Does this make me bisexual?"

Souji didn't manage to reply because a shudder overcame him. Despite Yosuke's lack of experience with 'another guy,' his hands definitely knew what to do.

"It doesn't matter," Yosuke answered his own question. "I don't care that you're a guy, I just want you..."

The longing in his voice made Souji's cock throb and made him shudder again. "Say that again," he whispered helplessly.

"I want you, I want you so much."

Souji melted against him, pressing a flurry of kisses against his neck and jaw. Yosuke laughed weakly and told him that with him so close, he couldn't see what he was doing anymore.

"H-hold on," Souji murmured, pulling away from his partner. He grabbed the lube bottle, set up the pillows the way he wanted, and reclined back on them. 

While he pushed another pillow under his rear, he noticed the way Yosuke was looking at him: his mouth was wide open and he was panting. 

"P-partner," he breathed.

"Mm? Like what you see?" Souji adopted what he regarded as a sexy pose, stretching his torso so that his muscles rippled and then stroking his erect cock in a teasing manner.

"Been wondering what you'd look like naked ever since our trip to Inaba," Yosuke admitted, his gaze roving up and down his partner's naked body.

Souji chuckled while he uncapped the lube. "What, were you ogling me in the hot springs?" 

"N-no," Yosuke said hesitantly. "But I noticed that you were fit, and..."

"I was about to say," Souji murmured, spreading some lube onto his fingers. "We weren't exactly alone." 

"That night, I was awake when you were sleeping," Yosuke continued, "and you looked so..." He groped for his words. "The, the way the moonlight hit your face, it was... That's when I realized I had feelings for you."

"The moonlight, huh...?" It sounded so romantic that Souji might have blushed if his face wasn't already flushed from excitement and anticipation. He pressed wet fingers around his entrance and focused on relaxing.

"I wanted to kiss you," Yosuke confessed. "A lot."

Souji paused to look at Yosuke through his eyelashes. "I'd like it if you kissed me. A lot."

Needing no further urging, Yosuke crawled over him and began to kiss him with so much passion that it was difficult for him to concentrate on opening himself up. Yosuke's tongue was all over his lips and trying to entwine with his own tongue, and at the same time, a hand was in his hair, fingers scratching across his scalp. Then their erections ground together, making them both gasp. Yosuke repeated that action several more times until Souji pulled out his fingers and pawed at his chest to make him stop.

"Wh-what, partner?" Yosuke panted, his body trembling with the desire to do it again.

Souji handed him the condom from the dresser, and after a moment of staring at it, Yosuke sat back to put it on. After he did that, Souji generously spread lube over it, and soon Yosuke was hovering over him again, holding his cock in one hand and giving him a softly questioning look.

Souji caressed his face with a hand, then nodded at him to continue. 

The emotions that crossed Yosuke's face were so sweet and tender, more loving than lustful, that Souji felt lightheaded. Moments later, Yosuke kissed him softly on the lips, and Souji bent his knees and pulled his legs away to allow him access. Yosuke entered him slowly, carefully watching his face. He asked if it was all right, and in response, Souji clutched at Yosuke's ass and pulled him closer, forcing him to enter further and also emit a steamy moan.

Yosuke kissed him over and over again while he pressed himself deeper into his body. Souji squeezed his ass and thighs in encouragement. Now Yosuke was kissing his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there, but probably not hard enough to leave a mark; they couldn't have his son asking about it...

He shifted under Yosuke while the man was beginning to move into a rhythm, adjusting until he was hitting just the right spot. He told him that it was good and then began to work his own neglected cock with one hand. Yosuke's body was so warm and slick from sweat and the friction of their bodies moving against each other. Combined with the sensation of his partner moving inside him, it was what Souji loved about being with another man, and his pleasure was amplified by that man being someone he'd known for so long, someone who cared for him so much.

Yosuke was working hard to make him feel appreciated, too; he licked at his ear lobe, squeezed the skin around the scruff of his neck, rubbed one of his nipples, and most importantly, moaned how much he loved him. 

"Souji, Souji..." he murmured over and over between his hot kisses. "You're beautiful, partner... I just wanna be with you. Want you to stay with me, always..."

Souji murmured wordlessly in return because the sincerity in his partner's voice overwhelmed him too much for speech. He simply encouraged him to keep going by squeezing the skin of his back and his butt, pulling his body as close to his as possible. 

Then Yosuke grabbed his hand, and a moment later their fingers were entwined. Still rocking into him, Yosuke pulled the hand to his mouth and kissed Souji's knuckles one by one with his warm lips. Souji shuddered at the sensation, then restlessly pulled their hands out of the way, wanting to kiss Yosuke himself. When their lips met, Souji bit the man's lower lip.

"Always wanted this," Souji whimpered into his mouth, and that was enough. With a surprisingly tame cry, Yosuke thrust into him one last time, as deep as he could, his body trembling as he released, and the pleasure on his face was all Souji needed to go over the edge himself.

Some time later, Souji found Yosuke's arms wrapped around him from behind. This time he was the little spoon...

"Souji," Yosuke began. "You... I..."

"You don't have to say anything," Souji told him. He hugged Yosuke's arms to his chest.

"No, I do, I..." Yosuke swallowed, and Souji felt the action against his back. "W-will you stay with me?" he finally choked out. "Live with me and Ki-kun? Be my... my..."

"Be your life partner?" Souji finished for him. Yosuke nodded, and looking back, Souji saw tears coming to his friend's eyes, so he leaned his head back to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Yeah. I'll stay with you for as long as you need me, okay?"

"Never not going to need you," Yosuke murmured, relaxing his tight squeeze. "I can't imagine not loving you. Not after all you've done for me."

Souji smiled up at him. It was nice to be wanted. "Now come on," he said. "We gotta get cleaned up. We were going to take Kicchan to the park, right?"

Yosuke smiled back at him, and then they began to make plans for the days ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was just going to write a bj, but my friend said that anal sex could be loving too, and y'know, he's right, so.
> 
> It wasn't until after I'd written this entire thing that I realized I'd written it from Souji's perspective, when Days Without Nights is almost entirely from Yosuke's perspective. Whoops!


End file.
